Confessions of Love? Or a Skating Rematch?
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Akane and Ranma and challenged by the Golden Pair a year after the Charolette Cup. What will happens before, during, and after the match? Find out taht plus more! This is my first Ranma 1/2 fanfic and I am only on episode 24 so on flames please! If you have something bad to say don't type it!


_**Ranma's POV**_

Okay so Akane and I have gotten better at not fighting, not by much but it's better than last year. But she's still so un-cute. My pap is still determined to getting me into marrying the lunatic. I am still not interested. I try my best not to get her angry. So I was in the dojo meditating when someone knocks at the door.

"Come in." I keep my focus and eyes closed. I hear the door slide open and bare footsteps.

"Can you stop meditating for a second so I can tell you something?" Akane questions me. I open my eyes and look at Akane who has a letter in her hand. She kneels down next to me and opens up the letter.

"It says,  
Dear Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome,  
We have sent you this letter to ask for another skating challenge. If you agree, you will me us at the same skating rink where we had the Charlotte Cup tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp. We will await you're reply there.  
Signed Azusa Shiratori andMikado Sanzenin." Akane reads the letter out loud. I don't know what to do. Mikado is a creep. I mean he's kissed like 1000 different girls and one of them was me when I was a girl. He's just gross!

"Do you think we should do it?" I question. I didn't want to hear the answer.

"I guess we should. Tendo's don't back out of a challenge!" Akane replies.

The next day, Akane and I walk over to the ice rink and we immediately see Azusa and Mikado. Of course I don't want to go onto the ice as a boy, so I told Akane to wait a few minutes. I run into the private bathroom and I throw cold water on myself. I turn into a girl and I walk back to Akane.

"You really hate being embarrassed don't you?" Akane questions me. I sink my head into my shoulders and I take Akane's hand. She helps me skate over to Azusa and Mikado.

"It looks like we have guests Azusa." Mikado states. He focuses his eyes on Akane and then me. "Well if it isn't the beautiful pig tailed girl." He gets closer to me and I hate it. I don't want him kissing me again.

"Azusa thinks that Akane and Ranma accept the challenge." Azusa says.

"I see that. We shall have the competition one week from now so that we can practice." Mikado states. "But if I win, I steal a kiss from the lips of Akane Tendo." I froze. I swear that I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat.

"Deal." Akane agreed. I couldn't believe that Akane would agree to such a stupid bet. She won't get anything good out of it. "Come on Ranma. We need to practice." Akane takes my hand and takes me to another area of the rink. "It's alright Ranma. I won't let go of your hands." Akane promised. I regain my balance. I stand on my feet strait up and I skate next to Akane. I then lose my balance and I spin out of control. I feel someone catch me. I close my eyes 'cause I don't want to see his face.

"It's okay pig-tailed girl." Mikado's voice says. I open my eyes.

"Oh great it's you." I snap.

"Now don't act like that. Why don't you give me a reward for saving you?" The jerk leans in closer and I can't get away. It was disgusting. The jerk kisses me again! I swear I think that I need to burn my mouth when I get home. When he pulls away, I run out of the rink.

"Ranma wait!" I hear Akane yell after me. I run back to the dojo. I sit down in the dining room in my guy form and I am silent.

"Ranma it's not that bad." Akane tried to cheer me up.

"Oh Shut up." I pout.

"What did the person do to you?" Nabiki says.

"It's nothing." I get up to start to walk out.

"Come on Ranma! If you weren't such a klutz on skates you wouldn't have been kissed by the guy!" Akane yelled. I want to kill her! I can't believe she just blabbed that out! I run out of the dining room and into the empty dojo. I sit in the middle of the room and pout. Everyone is probably laughing at me in the other room. No one cares about how I feel.

_**Akane's POV**_

"I can't believe Ranma was kissed again!" Nabiki started to laugh her head off.

"It's not funny Nabiki! Knock it off!" I yell back at her.

"I think I struck a nerve." Nabiki teased. I don't have time to talk to her. I run off to see how Ranma was doing.

"Hey." I say. I see Ranma sitting in the middle of the dojo. He looks behind me and then looks back at his feet.

"Hey." Ranma replies back. I walk over and sit next to him.

"It's your own fault you know." I state.

"Oh yeah like you could have done better." Ranma stated.

"Well duh. I wouldn't have left myself wide open like you did." I state back. I feel Ranma's finger tips lightly press against the upper part of my chest and he sweeps my legs and I land in his lap, mere inches away from his face.

"Well look who's talking." Ranma teases. I swear he was creeping closer and closer. We pull away from each other and just stare. "Look Akane I wasn't going to kiss you or anything." Ranma tries to talk out.

"Oh like I was worried. It's not like you have the guts to do so. Go ahead and try it, I won't stop you." I stated.

"Okay." Ranma crawls in front of me and kneels.

_**Ranma's POV**_

Akane says that I don't have the guts to kiss her, so I crawl up to her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I question her.

"Go ahead. Like I said I won't stop you." Akane stated. I lean in closer. Akane's eyes are closed. I lean in closer and closer. I can't do this. I pull away.

_**Akane's POV**_

I close my eyes. I feel Ranma getting closer. But after a few seconds, I feel his breath move farther away.

"Don't you think that you should save this for the people you like?" Ranma explains. I was a bit offended at this.

"I see. I guess I'm not good enough for you." I reply.

"Akane that's not what I meant!" Ranma yells at me. I start to get up and leave the room

_**Ranma's POV**_

"Akane that's not want I meant!" I yell at Akane. She starts to get up and leave. I grab her wrist and I pull her in close. I take up all of my courage and I somehow kiss her. I knew she was surprised and I was surprised that I even did that. I pull away from her.

"We must never speak of this again." Akane stated.

"Agreed." I reply back.

The day of the competition came fast. I was not ready. Akane and I were in the same outfits as last time. I don't know why but for some reason, I feel really weird. I mean, I've seen Akane in a leotard before but l feel sort of perverted seeing her like this again.

"Attention everyone! The second anneal Charlotte Cup Competition. It's Furinkan High School's Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome! And its Kolhotz High School own Golden Pair, Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori! There is no time limit and whoever forfeits first loses. So let's get started!" The announcer states.

"Let's go Akane!" I yell. I grab her hand and I skate onto the rink. I stayed up half of the night to get better at skating. I think I am better than before, but there is no way I am the best. Somehow, Azusa splits us up and I am pushed over to the other side of the rink.

"Oh look at that folks! Azusa split up the Furinkan team and Akane is wrapped in Mikado's arms! Is this the start of the break up?" the announcer states.

"Akane. I never did give you my "special" greeting." Mikado starts. He leans in closer to Akane. I can't take this guy. I run up to the two of them and steal Akane from the jerks arms. I was holding her bridal style and this was by far the weirdest thing I have ever done.

"Are you alright Akane?" I question her as I set her on the ice.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Akane replies. I then feel something grab my ankles and I am thrown into the air. Akane is holding onto my hands for dear life. I know this technique. It's the Good-bye whirl.

"Ranma! Let go! I'll be fine!" Akane yells. I am trying not to let her go.

"NO! I'm not gonna let go!" I yell. For a split second I think I see a tear on Akane's face.

"Azusa is getting dizzy." I hear Azusa say. She lets us go and we are heading for the wall of the rink. I put my back to the rink with Akane in my arms but she spins me around and her back slams against the wall. I fall on my butt on the ice. Akane lifelessly starts to fall face first onto the ice. I catch her before she hits the ice. I feel my heartbeat faster and faster. Akane isn't moving. Her hand is squeezing mine for dear life.

"Oh Ladies and Gentlemen. Akane Tendo has protected her partner by hitting the rim of the rink. Is it over for Furinkan High School?" The announcer yells. I try to tune him out along with the other spectators. All I can hear is my own heartbeat and Akane's slow breathing. I then hear the sound of ice skates. I see Mikado over me. I lay Akane against the wall of the rink and stand up.

"You listen here, if you ever touch Akane again, I will kill you. Akane is my fiancé and no one is going to hurt her!" I scream in Mikado's face. I turn around and pick Akane back up. I start to walk out the rink.

"So you concede to the match?" Mikado verifies.

"What do you think?" I answer. I walk out of the rink. I put mine and Akane's shoes back on. I walk out of the building and I hear something.

"Ranma…" I look down and Akane woke up.

"Akane…" I say.

"I'm sorry. I was hurt and you had to forfeit the match." Akane weakly spoke.

"Stop it! Don't apologize!" I yell.

"But it is all my fault." Akane states.

"You rest. I'm taking you home." I state. Within a minute Akane is fast asleep in my arms. I know she has to be in pain from the wall. I take her home and I am welcomed by Kasumi.

"Hello Ranma. Oh my, what happened to Akane?" Kasumi worried.

"She protected me from a brick wall and she hit it." I reply.

"Oh dear. Would you mind carrying her up to her room and lying her down. I'll make you and Akane some dinner and bring it up to you." Kasumi offered.

"Alright." I say. I carry her up to her room and lay her down. Her hand hasn't let go off mine at all. I sit at the foot of her bed just waiting for her to wake up. I don't know why but I start to cry. "Why? Why? Akane why do you have to be so stupid?!" I let the tears flow out onto my hand and Akane's. "You are such an idiot sometimes. Why do you think I hang out with you so much?! I can't stand to see you hurt! Please, wake up Akane…" I don't care what happens after she wakes up. I don't care if she slaps me or chases me down; I just want her to wake up. "Please Akane…" I lean in and kiss the top of her forehead. After I pull away, Akane's eyes flutter open and her eyes meet mine.

"Ranma…" Akane whispers. I stare at her. I feel a large mix of emotions right now. She leans into my chest and wraps her arms around me. I swear I think I was as red as my favorite shirt. I wrap my arms around Akane and I don't move a single muscle. "I love you." I didn't know what to say. I knew that I had feelings for her, but I didn't think she would return them.

"I love you too." I whisper. I squeeze her tighter but not tight enough to hurt her. I pull away from her and I cup her head in my hand. She leans in and I kiss her slowly. That was the time that I confessed my love for Akane Tendo.


End file.
